


Bentley

by BR0KENEWTMAS



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BR0KENEWTMAS/pseuds/BR0KENEWTMAS
Summary: twitter user BR0KENEWTMAS favorite line





	Bentley

Newt sits at the kitchen table of the house him and Thomas share. Staring at the past due bills. He’s trying to think of ways to come up with the money they so desperately need but can’t seem to find ways to get that. Newt is out of a job and Thomas is out at boot camp for the army. Newt hears a sound, somewhat like a far off door shut. He doesn’t pay any attention to the noise, reminding himself he lives in a neighborhood many people come and go from. He continues reading the bills, tears forming behind his eyes, panic heavy in his chest. Suddenly the front door swings open. Newt panics more, wiping his eyes and standing up real fast. The realisation of who just stepped inside came to him faster than he expected. It was Thomas.

“Thomas?” Newt said. “What’re you doing home?”

Thomas walks over to Newt, grabs him by the wrist and pulls him outside.

“Well, one I got to come home early. And two, I went out for something before I came home.”

Newt looked at thomas, a confused look on his face. Thomas steps out of the way, revealing a brand new car right in front of Newt’s eyes. Newt looked between Thomas and the car multiple times, feeling his face becoming warm with anger.

“WE DONT EVEN HAVE GROCERIES. YO-YOU BOUGHT A FUCKING BENTLEY????” Newt screamed at Thomas.

“I-I thought youd like it, Newt.”

“No, Thomas. What I would like is groceries.” Newt turned on his heels and walked back into the house, furious.


End file.
